


Danganronpa Hope Fantasy!

by Sousukaio98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danganronpa 1, Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, Danganronpa 3 - Freeform, Every Danganronpa character is here, Everyone is here! - Freeform, Fantasy, Other, Slight mystery, danganronpa v3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukaio98/pseuds/Sousukaio98
Summary: When the Despair was unleashed to the world wreaking havoc across the land, only the Chosen Ultimate Hope and the legendary Hope Fragments can save the land alongside their allies! Join Naegi Makoto as he journeyed through on his incredible adventure!Or: We just port the Danganronpa Hope Fantasy from Wattpad to here.Soulster: We were thinking about it for a while anyway.





	1. Prologue: Danganronpa Hope Fantasy start!

Danganronpa Hope Fantasy!  
**> Start new game!**

Loading game file... Game file loaded!

Prologue: Danganronpa Hope Fantasy!  
Act 1- Hope's Awakening  
**> Begin!**

You are now Makoto Naegi

I blinked my eyes as I emerged from my white crystal tomb. My name is Makoto Naegi, and I am the destined Hope. If I am waken then something is amiss. I then adjusted my eyes and saw a chest in front of me. Weak from my long time slumber, I stumbled over and opened the chest.

You obtained the Truth Gun!  
_-An enchanted gun that can help reveal the truth using truth bullets. It's enchanted so it never runs out of ammo._

You obtained the Rebuttal Blade!  
-A blade that can refute one's argument and any foe that stands in its path. It's light but indestructible.

I equipped the items and stretched myself to be able to walk properly before wandering out of my place to rest.

Leave the Cavern of Hope?  
**> Yes**  
No

I know my purpose but still, I come out of the cavern I was in, unsure of what to see. What I saw first, was trees. Sky. Everything nature. I heard of what nature is through my time in the crystal but this cannot compare. Birds are flying, the wind is breezing, there's smoke in the distance- Wait. Smoke in the distance?! I looked closer at the distance. Yeah, that's smoke! Without hesitating I ran to where the smoke is coming from.

Loading...

The kingdom of Novoselic

I arrived to a kingdom that was full of fire, rubble and smoke. Thousands of bears rampaged over the buildings that I recognised.

**You encountered a Monokuma!**

Select fighter  
**> Makoto**

What should Makoto do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
**> Truth gun**  
Rebuttal blade

Makoto used truth gun on Monokuma! It dealt 15 damage!  
The Monokuma slashed Makoto Naegi, Makoto lost 6 HP!

Select fighter  
**> Makoto**

What should Makoto do?  
>Fight  
_*********_  
Truth gun  
**> Rebuttal blade**

Makoto used Rebuttal blade, critical hit! Monokuma has been defeated!  
You earned 15 dangancoins!

*********

With the Monokuma taken care of, I was forced to flee from the kingdom when I saw a blonde haired girl trapped in rubble. Not wasting any time, I hastily removed the rocks on her before carrying her to the outskirts of Novoselic.

Loading...

The Forest of Alter

Tired, I set the girl down before collapsing myself. A minute past, then a few more until the girl finally woke up.

???: Huh?... What happened?

Makoto: Oh, good! You're awake! I'm honestly relieved, are you hurt?

???: No, I do not think so.

Makoto: Really?! After all that rocks on you?!

???: I somehow didn't get severely injured.

Makoto: Well that's a relief. My name is Makoto Naegi, it's nice-

???: You are THE Makoto Naegi?!

Makoto: Y-yeah, I am.

???: Thank goodness! With you, we will be able to save the land!

Makoto: How am I suppose to help?

???: You are the destined Hope that defeats the vile Despair Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba!

Makoto: Oh yeah, that. By the way, what's your name?

Sonia: Oh! Forgive my late introductions! My name is Sonia Nevermind, I am the Queen of Novoselic! Well, almost...

Makoto: Almost?

Sonia: Today was the day of my crowning as queen however, the Monokumas attacked. The guards were no match for them, they were all viciously killed.

Makoto: I'm so sorry. But once we defeat Junko, you'll get your kingdom back! I promise!

Sonia: Thank you Makoto! I shall do my best to assist you on your journey!

Sonia Nevermind has joined your party!  
New move- Everlasting bow  
_An enchanted elemental bow that never runs out of arrows. Element effects are at complete random._

New chapter unlocked- The Hope fragments  
_**Before fighting against Junko, Sonia needs to find someone who can locate the Hope Fragments.**_

Begin chapter?  
**> Yes**  
No

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No


	2. Chapter 1: The Hope Fragments

Start chapter!

Loading...

You are now Makoto Naegi

Makoto: Hope fragments?

Sonia: Yes, we must find them first if we wish to face Junko. You are strong Makoto but Junko is stronger and thus we must find them.

Makoto: Okay but how?

Sonia: There in the forest lies a house that belongs to a young man who created a device that can sense the Hope fragments' locations. We must journey to find him.

Makoto: Sounds like a plan, lead the way.

You are now Sonia Nevermind

It feels incredible to travel with THE Makoto Naegi! If I recall, the way to the house was here. We also managed to pick up supplies along the way. Suddenly, we saw 2 Monokumas surrounding something and a voice pleading out.

???: No! Don't hurt me please!

Makoto: We got to help that person!

Sonia: You're right!

**You encountered 2 Monokumas!**

Select fighter  
Makoto  
**> Sonia**

What should Sonia do?  
**> Fight**

Sonia used Everlasting bow on all Monokumas. 1 of the Monokumas get electrocuted, critical hit! Monokuma has been defeated. Monokuma used slash on Sonia, she lost 4 HP.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
**> Sonia**

What should Sonia do?  
**> Fight**

Sonia used Everlasting bow, Monokuma took 13 HP! Monokuma has been defeated! You gained 20 dangancoins!

**********

Sonia: Excuse me, are you alright?

???: Owo... I'm fine, don't worry.

Makoto: Um, what's your name?

Usami: Oh! I'm Usami, thank you for rescuing me!

Sonia: You are an adorable rabbit!

Usami: Aw, thank you!

Makoto: Usami, do you know where this person who can create a device that can sense Hope Fragments?

Usami: Oh! You mean my big brother! Follow me!

You are now Makoto Naegi

We followed the pink and white rabbit to a small house in an open area. Inside, there was a boy with blonde hair wearing a green cardigan and brown puffy trousers.

???: Usami, there you are! Oh, I didn't know you brought guests.

Usami: They saved me when I was attacked by Monokumas! They were looking for you big Brother!

Chihiro: Really? I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, you already know Usami and this is Alter Ego.

Makoto: Alter... Ego?

As if on cue, a neon green and black screen flew to us and a face similar to Chihiro showed up.

Alter Ego: Hello travelers, I am Alter Ego, it's very nice to meet you.

Sonia: Incredible!

Chihiro: Yes, infusing technology and magic is something of its own. Um, if I may ask why you're here...

Makoto: Oh, right. I'm Makoto Naegi and this is Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic. She told me that you can find the Hope Fragments.

Chihiro: You're Makoto Naegi?! I've heard of you, I'll do my best to help out!

Chihiro Fujisaki has joined your party!  
New move- Program  
Chihiro uses his laptop to hack and attack his foes.

You have new companions- Alter Ego and Usami!  
_Usami can sense any Hope Fragments nearby while Alter Ego acts as a guide throughout the land since Makoto would need help tracking down the Hope Fragments._

_**Companions are people who assist you on your journey. They cannot fight in combat but they can provide items to help you during battle and help you get through some areas.** _

You unlocked Usami's luv-luv guidance!  
**_You can view anything you need in regarding towards the relationship between you and your comrades, in doing so you can boost up your friendship and get stats that might change the way battles would go!_**

New chapter unlocked- Switch to Shift  
**_Chihiro needs something from a library in a village on the other side of the forest for Alter Ego. Help him retrieve it._**

Begin chapter?  
**> Yes**  
No

Loading...

Start chapter 2!

You are now Makoto Naegi

Chihiro: Um, there is something we have to do first.

Sonia: Oh? Do tell.

Chihiro: I need to get something from the library in the village on the other side. It'll help Alter Ego locate Hope Fragments as well.

Makoto: Ok then, lead the way!

You are now Chihiro Fujisaki

I lead Sonia and Makoto through the woods, battling Monokumas along the way until we reached the village. However, it's in ruins but luckily, the library is still standing.

Sonia: The Monokumas have invaded here as well, we need to proceed with caution.

Makoto: Right.

Would you like to go in the library?  
**> Yes**  
No

Loading...

Riverbank Library

We made our way to the library and we were surprised to see so many flying books and rotating shelves.

Makoto: What is this place?

Alter Ego: Destination, Riverbank Library. An enchanted library that houses sentient books and rotating shelves powered by magic. This place is home to many magical books and a spell was made long ago to protect these books.

Usami: Owo, how are we going to find it?

???: Wh-who's there?!

We all turned our heads to a long haired girl with braids and glasses staring at us.

Sonia: Pardon me but who are you?

Toko: N-not that you'll care an-anyway but, I'm Toko Fukawa. Th-the librarian here.

Makoto: Oh, I'm Makoto Naegi, that's Sonia Nevermind, Chihiro Fujisaki, Alter Ego and Usami.

Toko: M-Makoto Naegi?! Th-that would explain those s-strange plush bears that a-attacked the place... It's so d-dusty...

Chihiro: Do you need a tissue?

Toko: N-no, I'm- Ah- ah- ACHOO!!!!!

Right after Toko sneezed, her eyes changed to red and she whipped out 2 silver scissors- Did she always had those?

???: Hey hey hey who do we have here?

Makoto: Um, what happened? Who are you and what have you done with Toko?

Syo: The name's Genocider Syo! Good ol' bookworm's me! We have a split thing.

Sonia: You mean a Dislocated Identity Disorder?

Syo: Bingo! Score 1 to the blondie! Anyway, what're ya lookin' for anyway?

Usami: We're looking for a green computer chip, have you seen it?

Syo: You mean that floaty green thingie over there?

As soon as she said that she pointed to the green computer chip flying around.

Alter Ego: Correct. We need it.

Syo: Well good luck trying to get it! You gotta use those books as stepping stones! Don't worry, they don't mind!

Sonia: I see, thank you!

You are now Makoto Naegi

**Objective: Find the Green Computer Chip through the flying books**

**S T A R T!**

We hopped onto the books as Alter Ego flew and looked for the chip. We went different places, hopping on books and rotating shelves. While I was looking I accidentally plucked some feathers from a book. I had to apologise to it before going on and soon I saw it. I hopped on over and jumped, successfully grabbing the chip but I lost my footing and fallen, only for a couple of books to have caught me in time.

Makoto: Thanks!

Books: *Flap* *Flap*

I think that means your welcome.

You are now Sonia Nevermind

Makoto came down with a couple of books with the chip and... Feathers? Regardless, he managed to get the computer chip Alter Ego needed!

Chihiro: Thank you so much!

Makoto: No problem, it's actually thanks to the books.

The books flapped in satisfaction before flying off as Makoto gave the chip to Chihiro who installed it into Alter Ego. Alter Ego then showed a map of the entire land with dots on it.

Alter Ego: System reboot complete. Hope Fragments detected.

Usami: Each actually dot represents a Hope Fragment. They can move to any location, since they are people.

Sonia: I see, so that is the reason.

Makoto: The nearest Hope Fragment is in the forest.

Syo: Hey, I'm coming with ya!

Chihiro: Is Toko ok with it?

Syo: Well- Ah, ah... ACHOO!!!!!!

Just like that, Syo's pupils turned back to normal and Toko is with us.

Toko: H-how long was I out?

Usami: A bit of a while but we got the thing we needed!

Alter Ego: Also, Syo said how she wanted to come.

Toko: Of course she would... An-anyway, I guess I'll join b-but only if Master c-comes!

Sonia: Who is your master?

As if on que, a blonde male in a black suit comes out alongside someone who looks like him but, very different.

Byakuya: I am Byakuya Togami. That over there is Twogami, he's a replica book that replicated me for some reason.

Twogami: You might know us as the Heirs to the Togami Empire.

Sonia: The biggest company in the world?!

Byakuya: Correct, and I suppose we will come since there's nothing more to do here when the world is falling apart.

Toko: R-right Master!

Makoto: What about the books?

Toko: Th-they can s-stay here, the s-spell protects the library, e-even if i-it looks bad o-outside.

Chihiro: Well then, let's go on our way.

Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami have joined your party!  
New move- Lance rush  
_Byakuya uses his lance to unleash a flurry of attacks onto his foes!_

You obtained the feathers!  
_Use the feathers to bring out Genocider Syo to unleash her genoscissors onto her foes for a limited time._

You have a new companion- Twogami  
_A replication of Byakuya, he can talk to books somehow and decipher any text. You can ask him for any advice you need!_

New chapter unlocked- Metal and cookery  
_**The first Hope Fragment is in the forest, locate the person and find them!**_

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No

Begin chapter 3?  
**> Yes**  
No


	3. Boss fight 1- Taste the despair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousukaio: Chapter 3 and a boss fight!
> 
> Soulster: I hope you like this so far!
> 
> Sousukaio: Tell us what you think about it so far!

Loading...

Harajuku Diner

You are now Makoto Naegi

We walked through the forest, following Alter Ego to what appears to be, a restaurant?

Toko: Wh-what's a restaurant d-doing here?

Usami: The Hope Fragment is in here!

Makoto: Now that I think about it, I'm actually hungry. Being in a crystal for so long, I haven't ate anything so I'm curious.

Sonia: Well then, let's go in!

We went in to see the kitchen active, but no one here. Which is odd, only for someone to clang 2 frying pans together, startling us and catching our attention.

???: Welcome, welcome! How may I serve you?

Toko: Wh-who are you?!

Teruteru: I'm Teruteru Hanamura, at your service luv~

Toko: G-great, he's a p-pervert...

Usami: Owo, we need to find that Hope Fragment, but it isn't him...

Teruteru: Oh don't worry, you must be tired! Stay and eat some of my food!

Sonia: Sure thing!

We sat down but I felt uneasy. There's this black aura surrounding him but it appears no one could see it. What was it? This is making me quite terrified. My train of thought stopped when Teruteru placed down plates of food in front of us.

Teruteru: Enjoy~

Everyone, starved from traveling began eat the food, I for one lost my appetite from the dark aura.

Chihiro: This- this is amazing!

Byakuya and Twogami: This is utterly the best commoner food I've ever tasted!

Sonia: It's an utter delight!

Usami: Owo, so good!

Wait, how can Usami even eat? Oh well, feeling like I want to leave, I got out of my seat and began exploring. While I was doing that, someone trailed behind me without me knowing.

Alter Ego: Makoto-

Makoto: Gah! S-sorry, Alter Ego, you've startled me.

Alter Ego: That is understandable, but I wanted to ask why you are not eating. You said earlier how you wanted to do so.

Makoto: I, lost my appetite after seeing that chef Teruteru.

Alter Ego: Why? There is nothing wrong with him.

Makoto: I don't think you guys saw it, but there was this unsettling black aura around him.

Alter Ego: The **despair aura.**

Makoto: Really?! That was what I saw?!

Alter Ego: Yes, the despair aura is something that Junko conjured up that infects the victims to both do her bidding, and spread despair through how they live their lives. Only you can see the aura since you are the Hope.

Makoto: Yeah, but that means our friends are in danger! We gotta save them!

Alter Ego: No, not much harm is done at the moment. I will keep an eye on them, you find the Hope Fragment.

Makoto: G-got it.

Determined to find my friend, I searched the area, using my senses to track down the hope radiating from that person. That leads me to finding a room. Going inside, I see honestly the most intimidating guy I've ever seen. And he. Was. Loud.

???: OH HEY THERE!!!!!!

Makoto: Ow, my ears!

???: Sorry, I still need to control my yelling.

Makoto: It's, fine. Uh, what's your name?

Nekomaru: The name's Nekomaru Nidai! Nice to meet you!

Makoto: I'm Makoto Naegi, what're you doing?

Nekomaru: Packing up to find my friend Akane Owari!

Makoto: Your friend? Don't you want to stay?

Nekomaru: Yeah, the food is great but I really need to find her! No matter how good the food tastes, that doesn't stop me from finding her!

Makoto: Really?

Nekomaru: OF COURSE!!!!! I only came here to pack my things and take a sh*t.

Makoto: I, really didn't need to know that.

Nekomaru: Sorry, but I've been seeing this cook do some weird stuff lately like urging me to stay.

Makoto: I think I know the reason why.

I explained everything to Nekomaru, about the Hope Fragments, Junko, how there's the despair aura around Teruteru and how Nekomaru's one of the Hope Fragments.

Nekomaru: Huh, no wonder he wanted me to stay! We better get your friends!

Makoto: Right!

Nekomaru Nidai has joined your party!  
New move- Throwdown  
_Nekomaru uses his brute strength to pummel his opponents!_

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No

Going back, we see my friends asleep as Alter Ego desperately tries to wake them up. Concerned and feeling panicked, I followed suit, trying to wake them up to no avail. That was until Nekomaru took action.

Nekomaru: EVERYONE WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!

Chihiro: G-gah!

Sonia: What has happened?

Byakuya: Who did that?

Nekomaru: That was me.

Toko: Wh-who even a-are you?

Usami: That's the Hope Fragment!

Alter Ego: Hope Fragment of Strength: Nekomaru Nidai. No matter how tough things get, he always pushes through until the end.

Makoto: Yeah, this is Nekomaru. But we gotta get outta here!

Sonia: Makoto, what is the rush? I believe we have time.

Teruteru: Aw, leaving so soon? Why not you stay for supper?

Byakuya: You drugged us with your food!

Teruteru: What? I'd never do that! You all just ate and ate until you fell asleep!

Twogami: That writing on his frying pan, he's a love witch!

Toko: Of c-course! He us-used his abilities t-to make us f-fall in love w-with his c-cooking!

Makoto: The despair aura around him is growing!

Sonia: Despair aura?!

Chihiro: I- I don't think he w-wants is to leave...

Byakuya: Then we just have to make him.

Teruteru: Well then, YA AIN'T GETTIN' OUT OF 'ERE!!!!!!!!!!

**BOSS FIGHT**   
**Teruteru Hanamura- Taste the despair**

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
Toko  
**> Byakuya**  
Nekomaru

What should Byakuya do?  
**> Fight**

Byakuya used Lance Rush, direct hit! Teruteru lost 57hp!  
Teruteru used Deep Fry, your party lost 60hp.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
**> Chihiro**  
Toko  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Chihiro do?  
>Item

 _ *********_  
**> Feathers**

Chihiro used feathers on Toko! Syo has been awakened!

Syo: Sup!

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
**> Syo**  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Syo do?  
**> Fight**

Syo used Genoscissors, direct hit! Teruteru lost 76hp!  
Teruteru used Cookery Brigade, your party lost 78hp.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
**> Syo**  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Syo do?  
**> Fight**

Syo used Genoscissors, Teruteru lost 50hp.  
Teruteru used Lovestruck, Sonia has been lovestruck and unable to battle.

Sonia: Oh wow~

Select fighter  
Makoto  
-Sonia-  
Chihiro  
Syo  
Byakuya  
**> Nekomaru**

What should Nekomaru do?  
**> Fight**

Nekomaru used Throwdown, super effective! Teruteru lost 77hp.  
Teruteru used Deep Fry, your party lost 57hp.

Toko: Achoo! Wh-what happened?

Select fighter  
**> Makoto**  
-Sonia-  
Chihiro  
Toko  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Makoto do?  
**> Fight**  
**_*****_**  
Truth gun  
**> Rebuttal blade**

Makoto used Rebuttal blade, Teruteru lost 46hp. Teruteru used Cookery Brigade, your party lost 68hp.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
-Sonia-  
**> Chihiro**  
Toko  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Chihiro do?  
>Fight

Chihiro used Program, Teruteru lost 54hp.

Teruteru has been defeated!  
You gained 88 Dangancoins!

_*****_

You are now Makoto Naegi

We stood next to the defeated Teruteru who is on the ground. I never expect him to be of such a threat to us. Nor have I expected him to enchant Sonia.

Makoto: The aura is gone, that's a relief but I wonder what caused it.

Toko: Wh-what do you m-mean?

Alter Ego: If my sources on Hope Mythology are correct, Junko can only control those who are experiencing any negative emotions.

Byakuya: That would explain quite the bit but what is he even depressed about?

Chihiro: Nekomaru, you were here longer than we were, do you know why?

Nekomaru: Well, I did saw a picture in his kitchen of a woman...

Makoto: Uh, are you sure?

Teruteru: Ya, that's my Mama...

Usami: Oh! You're awake!

Teruteru: Yeah, she was the nicest person you would've met. When she passed away, I was more than distraught.

Sonia: I am so sorry for your loss.

Makoto: That would explain how Junko took control of you.

Teruteru: Sorry for all the trouble, of it ain't a bother, I wanna join you to help you guys. Besides, I don't think any of you knows how cook do you?

Makoto: After being trapped in a crystal for so long, no.

Sonia: I tried to but I couldn't.

Chihiro: No, sorry.

Byakuya: No.

Toko: N-no!

Twogami: I'm a book, I don't usually need food.

Teruteru: Then you need me otherwise you all are just gonna starve!

Makoto: I guess, but what about your restaurant?

Teruteru: It'll be fine!

Usami: If you say so!

You have a new companion- Teruteru Hanamura!  
_Teruteru will sometimes provide food to help keep your health up, be sure to use it!_

Loading...

~~\---~~

???: So they found the first Hope Fragment? Then I just need to step up the game.

_********* _

New chapter unlocked- Music from the seas  
_The next 2 Hope Fragments are at the ocean, go find them!_

Begin chapter?  
**> Yes**  
No

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No


	4. Chapter 4- Music from the seas

You are now Chihiro Fujisaki

The next Hope Fragments are at the ocean. After spending the night at Teruteru's restaurant, we set off on our journey to find the Hope Fragments. That when we realised, the standard Monokumas weren't the only ones that pose a threat.

**You've encountered some gremkumas!**

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
Toko  
Byakuya  
**> Nekomaru**

What should Nekomaru do?  
 ** >Fight**

Nekomaru used Throwdown on the gremkuma, the gremkuma lost 68hp.  
Gremkumas used slash on Toko, Toko lost 67hp.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
**> Sonia**  
Chihiro  
Toko  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Sonia do?  
**> Fight**

Sonia used Everlasting bow, the gremkuma is stunned! Gremkumas lost 56hp.  
Gremkumas used Slash on Chihiro and Byakuya, Byakuya lost 57hp. Chihiro lost 78hp.

Teruteru: Hey, you need this!

Teruteru gives Makoto Mixed Curry, Makoto's attack damage has been increased!

Select fighter  
**> Makoto**  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
Toko  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Makoto do?  
**> Fight**  
**_*****_**  
**> Truth gun**  
Rebuttal blade

Makoto used Rebuttal blade on the gremkumas, direct hit! The gremkumas lost 78hp!  
The gremkumas have been defeated!  
You gained 56 Dangancoins!

*********

After some encounters with other Monokuma variations, we finally reached the ocean. We followed Usami, Alter Ego and Makoto until we reached a cave.

Would you like to go in the cave?  
**> Yes**  
No

Loading...

Shiba cave

You are now Makoto Naegi

We entered the cave, seeing various crystals hanging from the rocky walls. In front I saw the Hope Fragment. She was a crystal siren, with crystal horns, bright blue, pink and black hair, crystal like clothing and... Is that a guitar-staff?

???: Hello!!!! Welcome to the Shiba cave!

Nekomaru: WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Ibuki: Oh, right! Ibuki's name is Ibuki Mioda, famous siren and crystal keeper!

Toko: I-Ibuki?

Sonia: Ah! The siren who left her born purpose and became a Musician!

Ibuki: That's me!

Alter Ego: Hope Fragment of Enthusiasm: Ibuki Mioda. She's always cheerful even in the worst situations, helping to bring joy and happiness to those around her.

Ibuki: Hope Fragment?

Byakuya: Haven't you heard to the Monokumas rampaging around?

Ibuki: Monokumas? Ibuki's been living here all day, she never stepped outside before.

Makoto: I think we should explain...

So we did, telling Ibuki everything of the events from outside. She didn't take it very well.

Ibuki: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Twogami: Calm yourself idiot!

Ibuki: Oh mah gosh! The kingdom is in danger!

Chihiro: Kingdom? Hold on a moment, Alter Ego, is there-

Alter Ego: Yes, the other Hope Fragment is in the ocean.

Byakuya: So the other Hope Fragment is in a kingdom underwater? How in the world do you suppose we get there?!

Ibuki: Uh, Ibuki forgot to mention that she's the gatekeeper to the kingdom.

Byakuya: I rest my case.

Ibuki: O-kay! Tell Ibuki when your ready!

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No

Ibuki: Are you ready to go?  
**> You bet!**  
Hold on for a moment

Ibuki: Okay then! Let's go-go-go!

You gained a new companion- Ibuki Mioda  
Ibuki can help you go underwater due to her being an underwater dweller.

You are now Ibuki Mioda

After that, Ibuki sang them a song that helps them to breathe underwater! Though the queen can do much better. **That reminds Ibuki! If you go underwater, your movements will be slower during battle**. That's what Ibuki told them. Anyway, Ibuki guided them downwards where the gateway was, which is a pond to the ocean. Ibuki guided them down, using Ibuki's head crystals to see in the dark before guiding them to the kingdom, while battling some bad ocean creatures.

Loading...

Asunaro

You are now Sonia Nevermind

I know this place, this is Asunaro! I never imagined being able to visit, or be able to see it. It is absolutely spectacular as they say it was! The bright lights, the corals, it all looks amazing! Following Ibuki, we saw many sea creatures, including mermaids, mermen and hybrids! Going through, we bought various items and upgrades until we found ourselves in front of a palace.

Ibuki: Ok, this is it! We're gonna see the rulers of this place! Are you ready?  
 **> Heck yeah!**  
Actually, let's explore a bit more.

Ibuki: Ok, let's go in!

Loading...

Shiranui palace

We arrived at Shiranui palace, letting Ibuki guide us to the throne room. Inside were guards of different species. At the other side were 2 strong looking guards that looks like they're statues wearing only regular clothing and gauntlets. Between them is what appears to be the king, sitting on the throne chair. He had green-blueish skin with gills and fins and brown hair. He wore a crown made of coral and crystal, wearing what appears to be this kingdom's royal clothing. As soon as he saw us, we bowed in respect.

???: Ibuki, who is this?

Ibuki: Hi your royalness! Ibuki brought people from the surface cuz something bad happened there! It may affect the kingdom as well!

???: You may speak of this threat Ibuki.

Ibuki: Well, there's someone named Junko Enoshima who’s spreading the despair-

???, ???? and ?????: The despair?!

?????: Enough has been said!

Ibuki: Eh???

???: If the Despair is here in this world, then we must put up the defence until the Hope awakens!

Makoto: Actually your um, highness, I'm Makoto Naegi, the one to stop this whole thing.

????: Makoto Naegi, you are the destined Hope to save this land?

Makoto: Uh, yeah?

Yuta: Then let me introduce myself, I am Yuta Asahina, ruler of Asunaro Palace. Well, part-ruler. These 2 top guards are Sakura and Kenshiro.

Sakura: Greetings.

Kenshiro: Hello there.

Sonia: Hello to you too!

Chihiro: We need to find the Hope Fragments that'll help us defeat Junko.

Yuta: Unfortunately, we cannot help you. We have our own issue, my sister who's also the ruler of this place Aoi has gone missing.

Byakuya: Missing?

Chihiro: Why?

Kenshiro: We honestly have no clue.

Sakura: We have established many search parties but we could not find her yet.

Alter Ego: If I may, the Hope Fragment is outside the borders of your kingdom, take a look.

Alter Ego showed himself to Yuta, his eyes widened upon the location.

Yuta: This is near the Shipwreck! There's tons of dangerous creatures there!

Makoto: How about we search for her?

Yuta: You'll do that?

Sonia: Of course! We will be happy to help!

Yuta: Thank you very much, Sakura and Kenshiro have to attend to the search party and I have to stay to protect the kingdom so unfortunately, we can't help you. But I can give you this!

You obtained 5 Sea-Away!

Ibuki: Woah! Those are like really rare!

Chihiro: Thank you so much, we'll be sure to put them to good use.

Yuta: You're welcome, please find my sister!

New chapter unlocked- Water Rumble  
**_Queen Aoi Asahina of Asunaro has gone missing, the Hope Fragment is outside the borders at a Shipwreck. Maybe Aoi is the Hope Fragment, go there to find out!_**

Begin chapter?  
**> Yes**  
No

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No


	5. Chapter 5- Water rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go find Asahina! :D

You are now Makoto Naegi

We went to the Shipwreck find the Queen, battling many underwater creatures along the way. Now we're here and there's a LOT of sharks.

The shipwreck

Makoto: So, this is the shipwreck?

Ibuki: Yep! So this place is known for sharks! Also, bears?

Toko: Th-that's the Monokumas!

???: SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!

Ibuki: That's the Queen!

Right where the voice came from were Monokumas riding sharks- Wait. Monokumas riding sharks?! In front of them was a girl with teal skin with fins, wearing sea blue clothing and a coral crown, that's definitely the queen. She swam towards us holding a trident in hand.

Ibuki: Your Royalness queen Asahina!

Aoi: HELP!!!!!!

**You encountered sharks!**

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
Toko  
Byakuya  
**> Nekomaru**

What should Nekomaru do?  
**> Fight**

Nekomaru used Throwdown, the shark lost 57hp. Monokuma gets the shark to bite Toko.

Toko: G-GAH!!!!

Toko is now unable to battle.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
**> Sonia**  
Chihiro  
-Toko-  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Sonia do?  
**> Fight**

Sonia used Everlasting bow onto 2 Monokumas, Monokuma lost 50hp. Monokuma exploded! Monokuma used the shark to bite Makoto.

Makoto: Ouch!

Makoto is now unable to battle.

Select fighter  
-Makoto-  
Sonia  
**> Chihiro**  
-Toko-  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Chihiro do?  
**> Fight**

Chihiro used Program, critical hit! 2 Monokumas have exploded! The sharks now attack the last Monokuma.

Monokuma: Uh oh.

Monokuma was ripped to shreds as the sharks carry away its remains. You've defeated the sharks kind of! You've gained 66 Dangancoins!

_*****_

You are now Makoto Naegi

Ibuki: Come on! Those sharks aren't gonna wait!

We rushed out of the shipwreck into the open sea to safety. There we catch our breaths and patch up.

Aoi: _*Pant* *Pant*_ Thank you so much for rescuing me!

Ibuki: You're wel-wel-welcome your royalness!

Usami: I can sense Hope radiating from her!

Chihiro: Alter Ego, is she?

Alter Ego: Correct Father. Hope Fragment of Determination, Aoi Asahina. No matter how tough the situation can get, she always pushes through until the end.

Aoi: Wait, what do you mean by Hope Fragment?

Sonia: We will explain when we get back to Asunaro kingdom. However, may I ask why you were at the Shipwreck?

Aoi: Oh! Well those Monokuma- thingies took my trident while I was swimming so I tried to get it back.

Byakuya: Well, there's no point in standing here.

Twogami: Let's be on our way then.

You are now Makoto Naegi

We swam back to the kingdom, relieved citizens greeted us but it's mostly for the Queen as she assured them that she's alright before we head back into the Shiranui Palace. There, Yuta shot up from his seat and swam over to give his sister a hug.

Yuta: Aoi! You're back!

Aoi: Yep! Sorry to keep you busy ruling the kingdom!

Yuta: Hey it wasn't that difficult!

Aoi: Tell that to the bridge Yuta! Hahaha!

Yuta: Hey! That's not funny!

Kenshiro: Thank you so much for finding the queen.

Makoto: About that, we need her to come with us...

Sakura: Excuse me?

Alter Ego: She is the destined Hope Fragment.

Yuta: Oh. That would make sense...

 

Aoi: Does that mean I can finally go above water?! Yes!

Kenshiro: Hold on, I'm afraid we cannot allow you do that.

Aoi: Aw man, here we go again...

Nekomaru: WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sakura: We cannot simply let you go off with the queen, you will have to earn the permission to by defeating me.

Teruteru: Wait. Yer not serious are you?!

Kenshiro: She is. I used to be the judge until she beaten me.

Yuta: It's tradition for anyone who wants to escort the rulers out of water to fight one of the guardians. We will wait until you are well rested and ready before you fight her. So go and prepare yourselves before facing her. Trust me, it's as much as a pain to me as it is to my sister but what can we even do?

Aoi: Yeah. We'll wait for you at the temple.

Ibuki: Agreed!

New chapter unlocked- The judgement of waves  
**_Queen Aoi Asahina wants to go with you guys but due to tradition and the sake of her safety, you must defeat Asunaro's guardian Sakura Ogami in order to be able to grant access to escort her out of the water._**

Begin chapter?  
**> Yes**  
No

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No


	6. Boss fight 2- Trial of the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, chapter 6’s just a full on boss fight, so yeah. the Wave's of Judgement is a boss fight.

You are now Makoto Naegi

After a bit of training and resting, we were preparing ourselves to defeat Sakura when Ibuki tapped me on the shoulder.

Makoto: What is it Ibuki?

Ibuki: Ibuki can't join you guys. So can't Teruteru.

Makoto: Why?

Ibuki: Companions aren't allowed to battle. Plus Ibuki needs a new guitar, so see ya!

With that, Ibuki ran off.

Ibuki Mioda has temporarily left your party

Strange, her guitar doesn't seem to be broken, so why would she need a new one? Regardless, I made my way to the temple where queen Asahina told us to meet in.

Loading...

Trial Temple

This is it, everyone is here. Let's do this. I made my way over to Kenshiro, Yuta and Asahina standing in the outskirts of the ring.

Kenshiro: Are you ready to do battle?  
**> Yes**  
I'm sorry, please give me a minute

Kenshiro: Very well then, let the trial commence!

Loading...

We stepped inside the circle as drums beat to their hearts content. We stood out guard, ready for battle as our opponent entered the arena.

Asahina and Yuta: Trial, COMMENCE!!!!!!!!!

**BOSS FIGHT**   
**Sakura Ogami- Trial of the ocean**

Sakura used Ground Shatter, your party lost 389hp.

Select fighter  
**> Makoto**  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
Toko  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

What should Makoto do?  
**> Item**

Makoto used feathers on Toko, Syo has been awakened!

Syo: Sup!

Sakura used Reef punch on Byakuya, Byakuya lost 100hp.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
**> Syo**  
Byakuya  
Nekomaru

Syo used Genoscissors, Sakura lost 232hp. Sakura used Ground Shatter, your party lost 389hp.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
Syo  
Byakuya  
 ** >Nekomaru**

What should Nekomaru do?  
**> Fight**

Nekomaru used Throwdown, critical hit! Sakura lost 555hp! Sakura used Aqua Fist on Nekomaru. Nekomaru gets shot out of the temple!

Nekomaru: RYAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Yuta: Ouch... That's gotta hurt.

Aoi: I'll just, send some guards over to find him.

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
**> Syo**  
Byakuya

Syo used Genoscissors, Sakura lost 231hp. Sakura used Reef Punch onto Byakuya.

Byakuya: Gh!

Byakuya is unable to battle!

Toko: Achoo! Wh-what happened?

Select fighter  
**> Makoto**  
Sonia  
Chihiro  
Toko  
-Byakuya-

What should Makoto do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
Truth gun  
**> Rebuttal blade**

Makoto used Rebuttal blade, critical hit! Sakura lost 300hp! Sakura used Reef Punch onto Makoto, Makoto dodged!

Chihiro: E-eh?! We can dodge now?

Makoto: Apparently so!

Byakuya: _*Cough* *Cough*_ Then why didn't we did so earlier on?!

Sonia: My apologies! It was my fault!

Yuta and Aoi: How is it your fault?!

You've gained the ability to dodge! Finally...

Select fighter  
Makoto  
Sonia  
**> Chihiro**  
Toko  
-Byakuya-

What should Chihiro do?  
**> Fight**

Chihiro used Program, Sakura lost 99hp. Sakura used Ground shatter, your party lost 489hp but Sonia dodged!

Makoto: I'm sorry everyone!

Chihiro: I’m not... Strong enough...

Makoto and Chihiro is now unable to battle.

Select fighter  
-Makoto-  
**> Sonia**  
-Chihiro-  
Toko  
-Byakuya-

What should Sonia do?  
**> Fight**

Sonia used Everlasting bow, critical hit! Sakura lost 670hp!

Sakura has been defeated!  
You've gained 577 Dangancoins!

 

_********* _

You are now Aoi Asahina

To think that Sakura has been defeated... Though I am bummed by her lost, I finally get to go to the surface! These people are strong! Unfortunately, the celebration is short-lived when the guards brought back a badly injured Nekomaru.

Makoto: Nekomaru what happened to you?!

Nekomaru: Heh... You got some strength, flew me off to... The other side...

Sakura: Forgive me, I thought you were like Kenshiro and I. A normal human would die at an all-out punch from a guardian but you seemed to survive. You are the strong one here.

Nekomaru: Th- thanks...

Toko: A- at this state, there's n- no way h- he can b- battle!

Teruteru: Even my cooking can't do the trick.

Sonia: Does that mean...

Chihiro: _*Sob*_ I- it can't be!...

Makoto: Nekomaru, hang in there!

Nekomaru: Sure... Sure...

Nekomaru collapsed.

Aoi: _*Gasp!*_

Usami: NO!!!

Yuta: Oh gosh...

Sonia: This- this cannot be!

Ibuki: DO NOT FEAR, IBUKI IS HERE!!!!!!!

Ibuki bursted through the temple with what appears to be a new guitar. She started playing the instrument and miraculously, Nekomaru began to heal, however he still didn't wake up.

Ibuki: Ibuki bought a special guitar that can heal! Now Ibuki is more useful!

Sonia: He's not fully recovering though...

Ibuki: Yeah, Ibuki's guitar can't fully heal him.

Sakura: I must apologise, I didn't mean for him to be put in this situation.

Kenshiro: I'm sure not, but there's 1 person who can fix him.

Chihiro: Really?

Yuta: His name is Kazuichi Souda, he was once a shark hybrid living in Asunaro before moving up to the surface to live there.

Aoi: He has the ability to upgrade weapons as well as keep people who're severely injured alive. People call him the master of metal.

Ibuki: Oh yeah! He came to Ibuki to go out the ocean!

Makoto: So he could help us?

Sakura: Yes, from the last we heard of him is he being in Toushima Woods.

Yuta: However Kenshiro and I cannot leave Asunaro, we need to defend the kingdom.

Kenshiro: Agreed.

Aoi: Okay then! Sakura and I can go out to the surface!

Ibuki: Yeah!

Sonia: Very well then!

Nekomaru Nidai is now unable to battle!

Aoi Asahina and Sakuta Ogami have joined your party!  
New move- Trident  
_Asahina can perform 2 moves with her trident, water blast and aqua projectile. Though water blast can attack 3 enemies by summoning water, it does less damage than aqua projectile but it only hits 1 foe._

New move- Reef shatter and Strike  
_Reef shatter allows Sakura to attack all front enemies and Strike let's her kick a chosen target._

Sakura and Asahina are Switch fighters, meaning that you can choose to switch between them at any move with no restriction. However if 1 of them are down, the other take their place and healing the defeated one cannot be done.

Loading...

___

???: So they need that Souda to help recover that Hope Fragment? Well, it's a shame that I wouldn't be able to let that happen. Hahahaha!..

Above ??? is ???? hiding from sight.

????: I need to warn the Hope.

???? flees.

*****

New chapter unlocked- To find the master of metal  
_**Queen Asahina is finally able to go with you guys but Nekomaru is severely injured. In order to heal him, you need to find Kazuichi Souda in Toushima woods. Go back to the surface and find him!**_

Begin chapter?  
**> Yes**  
No

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No


	7. Chapter 7- To find the Master of metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah deal with it. This is a port after all.

_< Pause>_

  
**> Options**

Exp can be seen  
Yes/ **> No**

**> Back**

Would you like to continue your game?  
**> Yes**  
No

Loading...

Chapter 7 start!

Shiba beach

You are now Makoto Naegi

Makoto: So we just need to find Kazuichi?

Aoi: Yep!

Teruteru: So where do you suppose this Toushima woods is, because there's plenty of forests and we don't have the time to search them all.

Sakura: It's Southeast to here.

Sonia: Question, if Kazuichi was a shark hybrid, then how did he travelled that far?

Aoi: Kazuichi has the ability to bend metal to his will, hence his title. He told me himself. I guess he somehow managed to use that to travel.

Usami: Uwo! Toushima woods is actually where a Hope Fragment is!

Chihiro: Lets go then!

We travelled through the area, battling Monokumas and sometimes monsters but we're able spare some of the monsters. Soon, we arrived.

Toushima woods

Toko: S-so why d-d-did Kazuichi travelled all th-the way out h-here?

Sonia: If I recall, Toushima woods is famous for its metal.

Byakuya: That's true, the metal found here is very valuable.

Twogami: I'm curious to how he caught wind of it.

Ibuki: We'll ask him soon!

Alter Ego: That reminds me, how is the Hope Fragment of Strength doing?

Sakura: He's still unconscious.

Aoi: That's a shame...

Suddenly, out of nowhere a shadowy figure jumped at us and took Alter Ego, fleeing to the trees.

Alter Ego: GHA!!!!

Chihiro: Alter Ego!

Teruteru: Thief!

Makoto: Wait! Come back!

Byakuya: Makoto you idiot—!

Without thinking, I ran after them, ignoring the others attempts to stop me.

**Objective: Chase that person and get Alter Ego back!**

**S T A R T!**

I ran, jumping through the bushes and rocks, keeping my eyes on the shadowy figure and Alter Ego. I ran and ran until I eventually ran out of breath, slowing down to a stop. I panted, looking up to see them disappearing. A newfound strength overwhelm me as I sprinted as fast as I could, avoiding obstacles as I go until I'm near them. That was when I managed to tackle them to the ground.

???: Cease your hold on me you mortal!

Makoto: Who're you? Why did you take Alter Ego?!

Alter Ego: Can you let me go please?

Makoto: Oh, right.

???: Do not ignore me! Unhand me now!

Makoto: Just tell us who are you first?!

Gundham: I am Gundham Tanaka, overlord of the Shadow Realm, Fazal!

Makoto: Wait, huh?

Alter Ego: Fazal is a place where people can control shadows and necromancy but it's not easy to get there.

Gundham: Yes, now unhand me!

Makoto: No, not until you explain why you took Alter Ego!

Gundham: Fine, you pathetic mortal!

I soon let go of Gundham who in turn lets go of Alter Ego before he starts his story.

Gundham: I have a companion here in these woods whose skills are unparalleled to any other mortal. However he started acting strange right after a surge of power was unleashed onto this realm. I could feel a strange energy coming from him that didn't belong to him. When I confronted him about it, he told me that it's to help him build things he could not build, do things he wasn't able to before.

Makoto: Wait, Alter Ego could it be?

Alter Ego: It's possible.

Makoto: That still doesn't explain why you took Alter Ego.

Gundham: He told me to bring him a floating slab that has a face on it so that he would reveal this said power.

Alter Ego: Hold on, how did your friend knew of my existence? Big brother Chihiro built me in secret. Only Usami and him knew me at that time.

Gundham: Even if it's foolish of me, it was the only chance I got to help him.

Makoto: Helping him?

Gundham: This would not be what he wanted.

Alter Ego: Ah, I see. Then who is this friend of yours?

Gundham: He rightfully owns the title of master of metal in this realm, he's-

Makoto: Kazuichi Souda?! We're actually looking for him!

Gundham: Ah, then let us make a pact. I will bring you to my metal companion once you help free him of this vile power. You seemed to know what it is after all.

Makoto: Ok, let's get my friends and-

It was then that I realised that we were alone.

Alter ego: You both ran so far that we got separated.

Makoto: I can tell...

Gundham: I suppose we shall travel without them then.

Makoto: Yeah— Wait what-

Before I could finish my sentence, Monokumas jumped at us, literally.

Alter Ego: Monokumas, there isn't a lot so you could handle him.

Gundham: Hmph, these soulless husks of body shall feel the wrath of Gundham Tanaka!

Gundham Tanaka joined your party!  
New move- Arts of the shadows  
 _Gundham can use his shadow necromancy for Darkness's Ice increase defence of his allies or use Shadow Fang which is a range attack._

**Monobombers have ambushed you!**

Select fighter  
Makoto  
**> Gundham**

What should Gundham do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
Shadow arts

Darkness's Ice  
**> Shadow fang**

Gundham used shadow fang, is that a shadow hamster in between those shadows? Monobomber lost 200 hp! Monobomber threw a bomb at Makoto, Makoto lost 299hp and Gundham lost 300hp! Monokuma threw a bomb at Gundham, Gundham lost 355hp and Makoto lost 321hp!

Select fighter  
Makoto  
**> Gundham**

What should Gundham do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
Shadow arts

 **> Darkness's Ice**  
Shadow fang

Gundham used Darkness's ice, a barrier of ice surrounds your party. Monokumas threw bombs at Makoto, no damage was taken! The ice barrier broke!

Select fighter

 **> Makoto**  
Gundham

What should Makoto do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_

Truth bullet  
**> Rebuttal blade**

Makoto use Rebuttal blade, critical hit! Monokuma lost 455hp! Monokuma exploded alongside the other Monokuma! You lost 120hp but you won!

_ ********* _

Gundham: Hmph, so you ARE capable of defending yourself mortal.

Makoto: Do I really look that helpless?

Alter ego: No.

Gundham: You are mistaken mythical tablet, he does look helpless.

Makoto: By the way, while we're at it, we should also look for the Hope Fragment.

Gundham: Hope Fragment?

Alter ego: Um Makoto?

Makoto: What is it Alter ego?

Gundham: So you are THE Makoto Naegi! I thought you were some fame hungry mortal impersonating the chosen one.

Makoto: Wait, so that means-

Alter: Hope Fragment of Belief, Gundham Tanaka. It's not that he has faith in his friends, rather he stays true to his morals no matter how obscure it is.

Gundham: The title of belief is merely just an add-on to my superiority.

Makoto: How come you didn't say anything Alter ego?. . .

Alter ego: You didn't ask.

Makoto: A-are you serious?

Alter ego: Yes.

Makoto: . . .

Gundham: . . .

Makoto: O-kay then... By the way, should we look for our friends.

Gundham: No, I believe that the vile despair Junko Enoshima had cursed my metal ally. If we were to delay, the curse will spread and the forest would become infested with Monokumas and polluted with despair.

Makoto: Hold on, are you serious?!

Alter ego: I was not informed of this.

Gundham: I never experienced that surge of power before so I couldn't pinpoint its origins. This was what stated in the ancient tombs of Neous.

Makoto: Neous?...

Alter ego: Your kingdom keeps a lot of secrets.

Gundham: Fazal is not a kingdom.

Makoto: R-right, but we should still-

Alter ego: We can do it while we're traveling, we are heading the same way as them. However strength do come in numbers.

Gundham: We mustn't waste anymore time, we must head out now.

Alter ego: Or go and find the others.

Gundham: Destined hope-

Alter ego: Naegi-

Alter ego and Gundham: What do you think?

 _ **Ultimate choice!**_  
_Your choice will effect the events that unfold. Who do you side with?_

>Alter ego  
Gundham

Alter ego  
>Gundham

>Alter ego  
Gundham


	8. Boss fight 3- Mecha meta full-on despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s your mystery, at the end bye

Alter ego  
**> Gundham**

Makoto: If what you said is true Gundham, then we should go now. Otherwise there'll be more Monokumas and we might get overwhelmed even if we have all our friends.

Alter ego: That is true. So then, let us go to Kazuichi Souda.

Gundham: Yes, we shall.

We followed Gundham throughout the journey, battling more and more Monokumas until we reached a certain spacey area with different kinds of metal scattered around. At one side was a pink haired man with what seems to be a black bandanna on his head wearing a pale dirty yellow shirt and grey loose pants. If the fish fins on his arms and legs didn't gave him away, the fact of him being tinkering with metal certainly did tell us that this was Kazuichi Souda. Though what's worrying is that I can't see the despair aura surrounding him.

Gundham: I am sure you cannot see it too, he is suppressing it. Let me do the conversation.

I nodded as Gundham stepped forward and cleared his throat. Kazuichi turned around and his smile brightened upon seeing him but his eyes were strangely blood red.

Kazuichi: Hey Gundham! You brought the tablet and, who's that?

Gundham: A mere mortal that foolishly wandered into these woods.

Kazuichi: You mean a traveller right?

Makoto: Y-yeah that.

Kazuichi: Thanks pal! I knew I could count on you!

Makoto: So what're you doing?

Kazuichi: Something amazing, it'll blow your mind. I just need that guy over there.

Alter ego: Me?

Kazuichi: Yes, you! Woah, it does talk like that guy said it would!

Makoto: 'That guy'?

Gundham: Metal ally, I'd like to know what power is that you are withholding.

Kazuichi: Ok Darklord but first I need that little guy to come here.

Makoto: U-uh, no?

Kazuichi: C'mon on! I need him to help me!

Alter ego: I'm sorry but I decline, Makoto-

Kazuichi: Wait Makoto? As in Makoto Naegi?

Kazuichi's smile fell as fear began to take his place, he looked at me horrified. What's going on?

Kazuichi: G-Gundham, did you knew about this?!

Gundham: D-

Kazuichi: What am I saying, of course you do! Get him out of here please!

Makoto: Hey, is there something wrong?

Gundham: Cease metal ally, he is here to help you.

Kazuichi: Y-you willingly, brought him along?!

Gundham: Yes.

Kazuichi's fear was replaced with something I couldn't figure out but then a familiar black aura surrounded him.

Kazuichi: How could you do this to me Gundham?

Gundham: Dark ally, I do not understand what you mean.

Kazuichi: Gundham, please get him out of here NOW. He'll ruin everything I worked so hard for...

Makoto: I- I won't stand in the way, I promise!

Alter ego: Makoto, that's not what he mean.

Kazuichi: Just, get outta here okay?!

Gundham: Metal ally, you had not been yourself ever since that 'surge of power' as you quote it happened.

Kazuichi: But it's good for me!

Gundham: No it is not. You had been-

Kazuichi: So you're telling me that change is bad?!

Alter ego: No, that's not what he-

Kazuichi: Why? Why can't I be good enough?! Is being a royal meaning higher expectations to you?!

Makoto: Woah wait Kazui—

Before I could get a word out, the metal behind Kazuichi shifted as 4 giant mechanical beasts rose up, their eyes red as Kazuichi's eyes spiral into a crazed mix of black and white.

Kazuichi: You know what? Screw you Gundham! I got these guys to help me and keep me company! Not you! I guess I should take the tablet myself!

Alter ego: Makoto, the aura.

Makoto: Yeah, I know. I won't let you have him!

Gundham: It is time to awaken your senses Metal ally!

Kazuichi: I AM AWAKE AND LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!!

**BOSS FIGHT**   
**Kazuichi Souda- Mecha Meta full-on despair**

Select fighter

Makoto  
**> Gundham**

What should Gundham do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
Shadow arts

Darkness's ice  
**> Shadow fang**

Gundham uses Shadow fang, Kazuichi lost 0hp. All Mecha beasts attacked, critical hit! Your party lost 500hp!

Gundham: Impossible! My attack did nothing?!

Alter ego: It's the Mecha beasts, they're shielding Kazuichi.

Kazuichi: FRIENDS PROTECT FRIENDS AND I PROBABLY SHOULD STOP YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kazuichi used Mechanized, all Mecha beasts got upgraded! Mecha beasts attacked, critical hit! Makoto tried to dodge but fails, Gundham tries to block but fails, your party lost 640hp!

Makoto: Gah! They won't let us dodge!

Gundham: My darkness's ice is no hinderance to these metal beasts!

Alter ego: It's no use, we'll die at this rate.

Select fighter  
**> Makoto**  
Gundham

What should Makoto do?  
**> Retreat**

Makoto: Guys we gotta retreat!

Gundham: No! The metal ally is still in need!

Kazuichi: Am NOT!!!!!

All Mecha beasts attacked, the attack... Failed?

Makoto: Huh?!

??? blocks the attack and looses 200hp!

Kazuichi: What the— Who are you?!

??? blocks another shot by the Mecha beasts!

Gundham: What kind of mortal are you?!

???: That's not important, attack Kazuichi now.

Alter ego: This may be your only chance! Go!

Kazuichi: No, that's not happening!

???: Hurry now!

What should Makoto do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
**> Truth gun**  
Rebuttal blade

What should Gundham do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
Shadow arts

Darkness's ice  
**> Shadow fang**

Makoto and Gundham attacked Kazuichi, critical hit! Kazuichi lost 320hp!

Makoto: Why aren't our attacks doing much like before?!

???: Just get the despair aura out of him.

Kazuichi tried to cover himself in a metal barrier, Alter ego smacks the metal away and gets knocked out!

Alter ego: Ouch...

Kazuichi: Oh come on! Also ow that's gotta hurt.

Makoto: I can agree with that...

What should Makoto do?  
**> Fight**  
**_*****_**  
**> Truth gun**  
Rebuttal blade

What should Gundham do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
Shadow arts  
Darkness's ice  
**> Shadow fang**

Makoto and Gundham attack Kazuichi, critical hit! Kazuichi lost 455hp!

Kazuichi: I need to get outta here!

Kazuichi tries to flee.

???: You aren't going anywhere.

??? throws a dagger in Kazuichi's direction, Kazuichi lost 20hp!

Kazuichi: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Gundham: Metal ally!

Makoto: D-did you really have to do that?!

???: Yes, don't worry it didn't hurt him that much. Now rid the despair off him.

Gundham: . . . Very well.

What should Makoto do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
**> Truth gun**  
Rebuttal blade

What should Gundham do?  
**> Fight**  
_*********_  
Shadow arts

Darkness's ice  
**> Shadow fang**

Makoto and Gundham attacked, critical hit! Kazuichi lost 346hp! The Mecha beasts falls lifeless!

Kazuichi has been defeated!  
You've gained 600 Dangancoins!

_********* _

You are now Makoto Naegi

Kazuichi sat up, curling into a ball , his back facing us.

Makoto: Kazuichi—

Kazuichi: Shut up, don't talk to me. You too animal weirdo.

Gundham: Dark ally.

Gundham took a step forward and kneeled to Kazuichi's level. I would help but I know my place, only Gundham can talk him through this. The cloaked stranger walked towards me, carrying a broken yet still functioning Alter ego.

???: Here.

The cloaked stranger handed me Alter ego who seemed to be back but a little broken.

Makoto: Are you ok?

Alter ego: Yeah, I-I - I am. Though I'm a bit broken, I think bi-big brother can fix me.

Makoto: Thank goodness. Hey thank-

When I looked up, they were gone.

Makoto: -you?

Alter ego: They're —gone.

Makoto: Who was that?

Shaking my head, I focus my attention to the other two. Gundham reached out but Kazuichi slapped the hand away.

Kazuichi: Don't even bother.

Gundham: Dark ally, hear out what I am about to say.

Kazuichi: . . .

Gundham: When we first crossed paths, we were enemies to each other. After that fated meeting, you and I have crossed paths once more again and again. The more we do, the more our backgrounds were revealed and to your words: I became your first ally ever since you set foot onto these lands.

Kazuichi: Yeah, just an ally.

Gundham: You are mistaken. We are star-crossed 'friends' as you put it.

Kazuichi: But I- I nearly tried to kill you...

Gundham: You were under the influence of the curse dispersed by Junko Enoshima. You are not to blame D— Kazuichi. I am still your 'friend'.

Kazuichi turned around, tears flowing down from his now bright pink eyes.

Kazuichi: You, mean it? I was always alone, even back in Asunaro I was always alone. So are you sure you won't leave me?

Gundham: Are you doubting me, the overlord of ice?

Kazuichi laughed, his voice hitching from time to time as he sobs and hugs Gundham. The other nearly startled by the sudden hug and awkwardly patted the shark hybrid on the back.

Gundham: It is, alright Kazuichi. Trust my wisdom.

I feel as though I shouldn't be here to witness this but at least Kazuichi looks to be doing better.

Alter ego: This is very— very touching.

Makoto: Yeah.

I approached the two slowly, carrying Alter ego in my hands.

Makoto: Hey Kazuichi, so are we okay now?

Kazuichi pulled away, wiping his tears as he lets out a big shark toothed grin.

Kazuichi: Yeah, we are!

Alter ego: By the way, way, where are the-

???: Alter ego!

Before Alter ego could finish his sentence, the others came out. When Kazuichi saw Queen Asahina, he stiffened and stood up, forcing on a smile.

Kazuichi: Hey your highness you aren't here to try and take me back to Asunaro are you?

Aoi: No?

With that response, Kazuichi relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Kazuichi: Thank gosh.

Ibuki: Hi Kazuichi!!!!

Kazuichi: Ibuki? What're you doing here?

Usami: Owo, what happened to Awlter ego?

Chihiro: Also, what happened here?

Makoto: It's, hard to explain.

Twogami: Who is that over there?

Gundham: Fool, you are not to speak to me that way! I am Gundham Tanaka, lord of Fazal!

Sonia: Fazal? The scared Fazal of the shadow arts?!

Gundham: Hm? Who are you mortal?

Sonia: Oh, forgive me! I am Sonia Nevermind, Princess of Novaselic.

Kazuichi: WAIT SHE'S A PRINCESS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Sonia: Yes, does that surprise you?

Kazuichi: GUNDHAM!!!!!!!!!!!! What should I do you're the Royal here!!!

Aoi: HEY!!!

Gundham: Hahaha! Relax Metal ally, rest assure that you do not have to change yourself.

Kazuichi: Ok then.

Sakura: Kazuichi, we have an issue.

Sakura put down Nekomaru who looks worse than before.

Kazuichi: What the heck happened to him?!

Ibuki: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN SAVE HIM KAZUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kazuichi: AAAA I'LL TRY!!!!!!!!!!

Kazuichi immediately got to work, helping out Nekomaru. While that was happening we all sat down and take a break while Teruteru went on to cook. This was a long day....

Loading...

\---

???: Aw... How could this had happened?!

????: Perhaps it's due to how you're always sitting on the throne doing nothing for the past few weeks.

???: You're right! I need to do something to get my despair blood pumping!

????: Right.... Anyways shouldn't you be more concerned with how the destined hope is doing?

???: Psh! I have nothing to fear, besides not when I got my own little plan going on!

????: You have a plan?

???: YEAH!!!!! Got some f*cking work to do!

????: Sure you will... Anyways shouldn't we give that berserker better despair orbs?

???: Yeah, we should.... I can't believe I was so dumb not to think of it...

????: That's why I'm here. Now then, we need to continue spreading the despair, Junko.

Junko: Right you are Mukuro!

_********** _

Would you like to save your game?  
**> Yes**  
No

Act 2- Love from the Past and Future  
**> Begin!**


	9. Act 2- Love from the Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mysteries!

Hello again, would you like to continue your game?

Loading...

You are now Makoto Naegi

Makoto: Hey Kazuichi, how's Nekomaru?

Kazuichi: Almost done... Here we go!

Kazuichi stepped away from the newly fixed Nekomaru, who seems to be completely covered in metal.

Kazuichi: Introducing the new and improved, Mechamaru!

The figure rose up, a small whirring sound emitted from the body before two yellow lights lit up and sparks of blue lightning came out.

Mechamaru: I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nekomaru—or—Mechamaru's booming voice echoed throughout Toushima Woods, startling almost everyone.

Ibuki: AAAAA IBUKI'S AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Byakuya: Keep your voice down you metal peasant! Do you want the Monokumas to find us?

Mechamaru: Ah, sorry. I really thought I was really done for! That was a strong punch!

Sakura: Forgive me, I placed you near death.

Mechamaru: It's alright! You did what you have to do! I'm glad you didn't hold back!

Chihiro: At least Mechamaru is okay. Wait, should we call you that or your other name?

Mechamaru: Either is fine!

Sonia: Thank you very much Kazuichi! We are ever in your debt!

Kazuichi: Y-you don't have to say that Princess Nevermind!

Toko: P-princess Nevermind?

Gundham: Hmph, the Metal ally is most humble when it comes to those of an upper class.

Sonia: I will not allow my status to separate us!

Kazuichi: Well... Can I at least call you Miss Sonia? It feels more comfortable.

Sonia: Very well then, if it's to your comfort.

Twogami: Isn't Gundham the supposed lord of Fazal? If you have that much respect for royalty then do you call him by his first name?

Gundham: Foolish shapeshifter. The Metal ally and I have formed a pack from the blessings of the goddess of time-

Kazuichi: He means that after a few encounters we eventually became friends overtime.

Makoto: Oh. By the way, I know I asked you this before but are you okay? I mean you did get stabbed in the back.

Ibuki: He was what?!

Kazuichi: Well it did hurt but I'm alright.

Gundham: Destined Hope, those cursed by despair would only feel emotional pain, not physical pain.

Teruteru: I-it's true! Ive could've sworn I saw me mama 'here bac' at th' shop servin' customers.

Kazuichi: Yeah I mean, the thought of Gundham abandoning me came after **that guy** gave me that surge or power.

Byakuya: Who is **that guy** you mentioned? The one who gave you that power.

Kazuichi: I know the person was male but, I couldn't see his face. It was obscured with a hood. He then offered to help me move some of the stuff I wasn't able to move, he was very strong.

Aoi: A guy in a hood...

Sonia: More importantly, why did you accept the power that person offered?

Kazuichi: Hey he said that there's a chance that Gundham might be in trouble and there's nothing I could done to help him! I'm really not that strong as some other people imagined me to be...

Gundham: How could you believe in such foolish lies?

Kazuichi: I'm sorry ok?!

Byakuya: Quiet down or we would have an army of Monokumas raining down on us.

Chihiro: Unfortunately he's right.

Gundham: There is something else that is in need of discussion.

Gundham then turns to me, giving me a stare so cold that I could feel chills going down my body.

Gundham: Destined Hope, **why do you not remember how to identify a Hope Fragment**?

Makoto: W-what?

Gundham: As The Hope you are, you should know how to detect Hope Fragments yourself. Alter Ego was only made for in times of pure apocalypse and when the Destined Hope has not awakened yet.

Toko: Wh-what?

Kazuichi: He means that Alter Ego was made just in case Makoto haven't appeared yet.

Aoi: You really can understand him well.

Kazuichi: I mean we've been friends for like months your highness.

Aoi: Why don't you call me by my first name? Are we not friends?

Sakura: Aoi, enough.

Aoi: Fine...

Makoto: Well... The more I think of it, the only things I ever remember upon waking up was my name, the fact that I'm Hope and that I had to stop despair. After that I never really got the time to think about it.

Sonia: That is odd. You even did not know of the Hope Fragments.

Alter Ego: Or the despair aura.

Twogami: Perhaps something had happened before you got stuck in that crystal.

Byakuya: Yes, that is certainly a possibility.

Makoto: Maybe that **cloaked figure** have the answers.

Usami: You did twold is of that perswon.

Chihiro: Well, for now we should find the next Hope Fragment, Alter Ego.

Alter Ego: Right on, our next Hope Fragment is to the land of Elbandia.

Sonia, Aoi and Gundham: Elbandia?!

Toko: Th-that k-kingdom?!

Makoto: Elbandia? What's that?

Byakuya: Was your memory erased that much? While the Novoselic kingdom specialise in trade, Asunaro have rare materials that are unable to be obtained easily and the 'realm' of Fazal are the keepers of all forbidden magic, they all pale in comparison to the power Elbandia holds.

Makoto: No way... Why is that?

Gundham: Because Elbandia is the sacred realm of the beast men.

Makoto: Huh?

Kazuichi: He means that it's the kingdom of monsters. Lizard men, elves, demi-humans, even dangerous monsters like demons and dragons live there. In fact, I was planning to go there myself one day!

Aoi: A few of my brethren actually surfaced to land to go to Elbandia.

Byakuya: To make sure we don't waste more time with meaningless chatter, Elbandia is a powerful kingdom.

Sonia: I believe the king of Elbandia would not do something so drastic with the Hope Makoto Naegi here but to be safe, we should tread with caution. The last thing we would need is for Elbandia to turn on us.

Aoi: I bet that word already got around of the Despair invading the place. It only recently came to us due to our kingdom being underwater.

Kazuichi: By the way, who's this Despair person anyway?

Sonia: It is Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba.

Gundham: Princess of darkness, how did you obtained that information?

Chihiro: That's something I've been wondering too.

Sonia: Right before my coordination ceremony, a messenger came to warn us however it was too late. The monokumas have attacked and send my kingdom to ashes.

Mechamaru: WH-

Twogami: Watch your volume you piece of scrap metal.

Kazuichi: Hey!

Mechamaru: Sorry, I mean to ask what that person looked like?

Sonia: I do not know. I never saw them in person.

Makoto: Could it be that cloaked person? The one who stabbed Kazuichi.

Gundham: It seems unlikely without any kind of alternative.

Usami: Awlternative?

Kazuichi: He means any kind of connection between the two.

Twogami: We should travel to Elbandia now. The more time we spend wasted here will not only make us vulnerable to the Monokumas, not to mention that Junko would grow stronger.

Twogami: I agree, so let's not spend anymore needless time and get a move on.

Makoto: You're right!

New chapter unlocked- The true meaning of strength  
_**The next Hope Fragment is in the kingdom of Elbandia! Be careful for when you enter the land!**_

Start chapter?  
**> Yes**  
No

Would you like to save your game?  
>Yes  
No


End file.
